The Almost Impossible
by Sezthekitty
Summary: There's no such thing as impossible in this business, only the almost impossible - a bit like a tomb really. YamixYugi One-shot or more depending on requests. T just in case


**A/N: This is probably just going to be a one-shot, i'll keep it going if people ask to, but it's just a small idea.**

Clouds crashed together as rain tipped down from the heavens, lightning crashed around an old but strong standing grey building. Slits for windows let out small glows of light, but barely enough to see it from a distance. Guards marched around it like a castle, it was in a way, but not for the royalty that you'd expect.

Large black stiff gates surrounded the building, pure concrete covered by CCTV cameras at every angle possible. A large dense forest surrounded the concrete, with a thick wide grey road leading to the gates. The only way it, the only way out.

This place was known to be impossible to get in to, let alone get out. But the word impossible doesn't existe in the line of business that the people in the grey block are in. Of course it was impossible to escape on your on from the inside, you'd only get in if you'd some how been able to walk through walls and avoid over 500 guns ready and loaded, not to mention the CCTV that was on every bit of ground, with no found blind spot.

The people that went in never saw the real world again, there life in the grey concrete walls of a prison. A prison known as 'tomb'.

It was quite ironic that some of the people in 'tomb' happened to come from Egypt, where they built defenses - almost - impossible to break through, to protect the important remains of the people. Of course, it was called 'tomb' for that reason, but only a handful of people had managed to work out another meaning behind it. It was a tomb, so it was - almost - unbeatable.

That almost, was what everyone tried to go on, but no one had managed to do it yet.

Yet.

That all changed the night of the storm though.

Eight figures slumped around in depressing cells, sometimes talking to each other, or telling certain one's to shut up. There wasn't much conversation going around, most were bored out of their minds and some were counting the days as they went by.

Most people would of already cracked at this stage in their stay - thirty days. It was the thirtieth day, well night, how they kept track was a surprise to most, but then again they weren't considered 'most' people.

For starters, 'most' people wouldn't be in here, for seconds they could be described as 'demons' in a human skin. Thirdly 'most' wouldn't laugh when they were called 'demons in a human skin', but the more insane of them would throw their head back laughing eyes seemingly to flicker black - of course that was the 'most' people's imagination playing up, their eyes never flickered black, red maybe, but not black.

But most of all, they seemed to be waiting for something - something, that no one knew of, but probably would be incredibly bad for 'normal' people known as highly trained combat guards, considering who they were.

Who they were? Only the most black hearted crime bosses known to ever stand. It wasn't surprising that they seemed to be having a family business, since the ones that were in cells were all in pairs, all pairs being brothers - it seemed like a stupid mistake of the prison guards, who puts brother crime bosses in the same cell.

They weren't going to complain about it though, it just meant it was easier for them, them being; Atem & Yami, Mariku & Marik, TK & Bakura and Seth & Seto. All in pairs, and all brothers.

All they had been doing since they arrived was lazying around, after the first two weeks pasted, some of them seemed to have a frown on their faces, that kept it up for another two weeks. The guards seemed slightly confused but fine with it, that was until two days before their thirtieth day here, when almost all had smirks on their faces, looking like they were hungry for blood, but almost like they knew that they were going to get out.

The guards ignored it, which was probably their worst choice.

The walls of the prison started the shake, crumbling could be heard as guards ran around trying to find the problem.

A tanned tri coloured star shaped young adult that sat in his cell with his paler younger brother, seemed to smile slightly, he didn't smirk but his brother was. His blood red eyes shifted over the other cells that his 'friends' occupied, the elder brother - who was considerably more tanned than the young - seemed to be doing the same, but smirks rubbed on to their faces.

About half an hour of explosions and crumbling went on before all the guards had either disappeared, been killed or knocked unconscious by a seemingly unknown force.

A brown haired, pale, blue eyed boy smirked as he noticed that the red dot that were on the camera's were off.

A dark shadow started to make it's way casting over the cells as small and gentle footsteps were heard. The foot steps continued perking up some of the prison's people, they either started confused or pleadingly, some arrogantly, but all looks were ignored as the owner of the shadow passed by until it reached a certain four cells.

Jingerling of keys could be heard as the person took some out of their pocket and started to unlock the four cells.

"Took you long enough." Snorted an almost white haired and dark violet eyes scanned over the person.

"Well you shouldn't of got caught in the first place." Came the timid reply of the person, who happened to be his look alike, just smaller, sweeter and had brown eyes, there was also the fact that his hair was tinted slightly violet.

"It doesn't matter, where's Yugi?" Came the paler version of the trio coloured man.

"Right here." Chimed the sweet voice of a boy who could be mistaken for a child, with soft innocent amethyst beamed up at the other man.

"We all know that you could of got us out of here long ago." Said the mock voice of Marik, who was currently leaning against the outside of his once cell, pale golden hair widely pointing in every direction with dark purple eyes looking in direction to the smaller boys.

"Sure we could of, but it's what you get for being caught." Replied an equally mocking voice of a slimmer and more feminine blue eyed version of him.

"We need to get going." In butted the voice of the older and tanned tri coloured star shaped haired man.

"I agree, we've got about 30 minutes, the cars are waiting outside." Yugi said as he turned to walk away, quickly followed by the others, no one really questioned it as they passed the unconscious, or in some cases dead, bodies of highly trained combat guards.

They were hit by a gust of wind and rain as they stepped out side, there waited was the cars. One of the car doors opened to show a blond haired honey eyed boy, who waved them over with a big grin slapped on his face.

"Heba's at the house, he had to do something's from there." Yugi said to Atem, giving him a smile before walking over to one of the cars and jumping in, with Yami following behind and shutting the door, before driving off.

Atem just gave a nod, before getting in to his car soon followed by the others. All at once they drove down the thick concrete road and through the broken black gates.

Driving all the way to the house not even bothering the fact that they just managed the 'almost' impossible, other than the huge grins on their faces.

They quickly parked the cars before climbing out and walking inside the house.

Almost as soon as Yami entered he was seemingly attacked by Yugi and pulled in for a kiss.

"Idiot, i told you not to get caught." He said tiredly in to his ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

In this business nothing was impossible, there was just the risk and the challenge, nothing more, nothing less.

**A/N: And there you have it, please feel free to review, im aware of the fact that i suck when it comes to speech and keeping it all on the same flow xD.**


End file.
